hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Lair of the Forgotten Forest
"Hidden amongst the ruins of the ancient capital, evil permeates this forgotten land. Those who have dared to step foot inside the forest, have perished mysteriously. The Prince has vowed to return these lost souls home. The Templar and his companions are quick to respond, but something doesn't quite add up. Bloodthirsty eyes are watching them." Lair of the Forgotten Forest is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between July 13th, 2016 to June 27th, 2016. Event Area 1: The Courage Quarters Novice "The Courage Quarters." * Battle 1: Water Dwarf (1)(Water), Diamond Cavan (2)(Light), Unclean Bicorn (3)(Thunder). * Battle 2: Pure Unicorn (1)(Light), Lightning Ram (2)(Thunder), Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Assault (2)(Darkness). Extreme "The Courage Quarters." * Battle 1: Water Dwarf (1)(Water), Diamond Cavan (2)(Light), Unclean Bicorn (3)(Thunder). * Battle 2: Pure Unicorn (1)(Light), Lightning Ram (2)(Thunder), Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Death Horn (2)(Thunder). Super Hard "The Courage Quarters." * Battle 1: Water Dwarf (1)(Water), Diamond Cavan (2)(Light), Unclean Bicorn (3)(Thunder). * Battle 2: Pure Unicorn (1)(Light), Lightning Ram (2)(Thunder), Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Death Horn (2)(Thunder). Event Area 2: The Shadow Haunt High Grade "The Shadow Haunt." * Battle 1: Harpy - Dark - Evolution (1)(Darkness), Wind Golem (2)(Wind), Ferocious Flame Echidna (3)(Fire). * Battle 2: Flame Golem (1)(Fire), Yena Harpy (2)(Thunder), Cruel Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Plantos (2)(Wind). Extreme "The Shadow Haunt." * Battle 1: Harpy - Dark - Evolution (1)(Darkness), Wind Golem (2)(Wind), Ferocious Flame Echidna (3)(Fire). * Battle 2: Flame Golem (1)(Fire), Yena Harpy (2)(Thunder), Cruel Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Demon General Opis (2)(Darkness). Super Hard "The Shadow Haunt." * Battle 1: Harpy - Dark - Evolution (1)(Darkness), Wind Golem (2)(Wind), Ferocious Flame Echidna (3)(Fire). * Battle 2: Flame Golem (1)(Fire), Yena Harpy (2)(Thunder), Cruel Kerberos (3)(Darkness). * Battle 3: Demon General Opis (2)(Wind). Event Area 3: The Dead Point High Grade "The Dead Point." * Battle 1: Snow Harpy (1)(Light), Statue Of The Holy Maiden (2)(Darkness), Green Dragon (3)(Wind). * Battle 2: Unclean Bicorn (1)(Thunder), Firn Harpy (2)(Water), Red Dragon (3)(Fire). * Battle 3: Mole Boss (2)(Wind). Extreme "The Dead Point." * Battle 1: Snow Harpy (1)(Light), Statue Of The Holy Maiden (2)(Darkness), Green Dragon (3)(Wind). * Battle 2: Unclean Bicorn (1)(Thunder), Firn Harpy (2)(Water), Red Dragon (3)(Fire). * Battle 3: Weirdein (2)(Water). Super Hard "The Dead Point." * Battle 1: Snow Harpy (1)(Light), Statue Of The Holy Maiden (2)(Darkness), Green Dragon (3)(Wind). * Battle 2: Unclean Bicorn (1)(Thunder), Firn Harpy (2)(Water), Red Dragon (3)(Fire). * Battle 3: Weirdein (2)(Water). Event Rewards (Individual) Event Rewards (Ranking) Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips The Courage Quarters * Death Horn is Thunder Element, therefore Wind Units are recommended; it is capable of inflicting Paralysis. The Shadow Haunt * ????? The Dead Point * Mole Boss is Wind Element, therefore Fire Units are recommended; it is capable of inflicting a Linear Sleep. Trivia * N/A Category:Event